miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 222
The Rainbow Spring is the twenty second episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia lands in the elven crater, where Ono visits the royals together with his son. Phuddle has a new invention as a gift for the returned king, which turns out to be disastrous - naturally. Plot After finishing up another training session with Sapphire for the competition, Mia and Mario decide to head to the beach. Meanwhile, Renzo has decided to try yet another way to get rid of the moles. At the beach, Violetta is spending time with some other girls, when her mother interrupts and insists she get back to training. Arriving at the beach, Mario goes to buy some ice cream. He comes across Violetta, noticing that she seems upset about something and asks if she wants to talk. As Mia notices Mario has forgotten his wallet and goes to look for him, Violetta confides in Mario that she isn't sure what she likes to do and how her mother is pressuring her. She asks Mario not to tell anyone that he saw her cry, and Mia spots them. Mia questions why Mario was talking to Violetta, but Mario switches topics by questioning Mia about why she is so secretive about her book, her bracelet and why she keeps going off on her own. Returning to the farm, Renzo's attempt to deal with the moles has backfired. Mia notices her bracelet glowing, and decides to finally show Mario her secret. A puzzled Mario watches as Mia reads the new riddle from her book and travels to Centopia. Arriving in Centopia, the elves have gathered at the palace to celebrate the return of the unicorn king. With Ono's return, the group can finally collect the rainbow water they need to stop Rixel's plans. Phuddle shows up with a new invention, intended to gather rainbow water. The invention goes out of control quickly, and Ono ends up breaking it. Raynor tells Phuddle he can't join the others on their mission. Mia tries to cheer him up by pointing out that the bottle he brought along could be useful, but Phuddle insists that he will prove that he can help. Rixel is reporting to his master, but the master seems skeptical. Violetta has joined up with the others, as they prepare to head to the Rainbow Island. Mia tells her to stay behind with Yuko and Mo to guard the entrance while she, Onchao and Ono head to the island. As the three split up to patrol the area, Rixel approaches Violetta, who confronts her about seeming to have taken the elves' side. Violetta refuses to work with Rixel, but Rixel threatens to tell everyone she's been working for him again, and she reluctantly agrees to assist. On the island, Mia, Onchao and Ono meet up with the Rainbow Unicorns. The group head for the spring. Violetta returns to the entrance and comes across Yuko and Mo, who wonder where she went. Mia and the unicorns arrive at the spring, and the Rainbow Spring offers Ono the rainbow water. Mia collects it in the bottle. Garnivera warns the group to take good care of it, since the spring only offers rainbow water once every five years. Mia decides to head back to deliver it to Tessandra, while Onchao and Ono stay behind, with Flair wanting to show Onchao her favorite spot on the island. Returning to the shore, Rixel ambushes the group. The group try to keep the bottle away from Rixel. When Violetta gets it, she briefly hesitates to throw it, and as she tries to toss it, Tukito snatches it. Rixel notices Ono and Onchao returning from the island, and Rixel flees, grabbing Violetta and dragging her along. The elves decide to split up, with Mia and the winged unicorns trying to retrieve the water, while Yuko and Mo go help Violetta. Phuddle spots Tukito carrying the bottle. Tukito starts drinking the water, and Phuddle goes to try to retrieve it before he drinks it all. Phuddle tricks Tukito into trading the bottle for the cork to the bottle, and runs off as Tukito gives chase. Mia recalls the riddle as she tries to figure out how to track down Tukito, and spots some flowers created from some of the rainbow water having spilled out as Phuddle tried to keep it away from Tukito. Phuddle runs into a dead end as Tukito catches up, but Mia, Onchao and Ono show up in time to stop Tukito, and the unicorns fling Tukito away. Rixel yells at Violetta for refusing to help him, with Violetta trying to defend herself by claiming she didn't want to give herself away, but Rixel doesn't buy it. Violetta spots the butterfly from Yuko's ring, and calls for help. Yuko and Mo fight against Gurga's fireballs to defend Violetta, and soon manage to drive Rixel and Gurga away. Mia looks for Phuddle, who fled during the fight. Phuddle comes out from the hiding spot, and Mia cheers him up by pointing out that he saved the day, and that Ono considers him brave. Phuddle returns to his usual self, and runs off. Yuko and the others catch up to Mia, asking what's going on. Rixel reports to his master, who is not pleased with his failure. Mia hopes they still have enough rainbow water for Tessandra to make the antidote for Rixel's spell. After a group hug between the four elves, Violetta excuses herself to leave as she notices her necklace glowing, with Mia realizing her bracelet is glowing as well. The two girls return to their own world. As Mia returns, Mario asks where she went, and Mia begins explaining everything. Major Events * Mario comforts Violetta as she cries over her mother pressuring her. * Mia shows Mario how she enters Centopia. * The elves throw a celebration for Ono's return. * The elves head to Rainbow Island, and Rixel sees Violetta is favoring the elves and threatens to expose her again so she reluctantly agrees to help. * Ono retrieves the Rainbow Water. * Tukito snatches the rainbow water and drinks most of it as Phuddle tries to retrieve it from him. * Phuddle tricks Tukito into trading the rainbow water for the bottles cork. * Violetta distances herself a bit from Rixel, and Phuddle saves the day. * Mia explains everything to Mario. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "To bring back that which you deem thine, chase the trail of things out of line." * Mia finally tells Mario her secret. * The Rainbow Spring only offers rainbow water once every 5 years. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 4 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2